


Third Doctor And Jo Grant One Shots

by RubyMarina2003



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Kidnapping, Other, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMarina2003/pseuds/RubyMarina2003
Summary: What it says on the tin people.My first fic on doctor who.





	1. Kidnapped for fun???

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one back in 2013 when i was around 11 so it might be a bad one but worth reading i promise!

Part 1:  
Jo Grant had know the doctor for at least 2 years now and knew just how dangerous this life could be, or so she thought...

 

She had just got back from her shift at U.N.I.T HQ when she decided to lie down and have a short sleep before she had to returned for her next shift in the early morning. Little did she know the master had a plan, just for her to scare the doctor. There wasn't a knock on the door just a click noise that she didn't hear, meaning that she didn't see the master inject her with something in her neck, until even her dream went black.

 

Back at HQ The Doctor, The Brigadier, Sargent Benton and Captain Yates were each growing concerned about the location of Jo Grant who was now over an hour late for work! This was extremely out of character for her due to her punctuality. This is what finally made their minds up to get in Bessie ( I love that WHO1 car don't you?) and track her down. Once they arrived at her flat there was no reply causing them to break the lock. Fear struck each of them as they saw the vase of roses on the floor the flowers mike had bought her the day before. 

 

They called her name constantly but it was useless once the doctor found the note in gallifrayan.

 

Part 2:

Jo awoke to a all to familiar face standing over her. "What did you do this time? Hmmm?" Said Jo not at all realising how weak she sounded. "For you to do as I say..." He began. "I'm not listening to you! Now I want to know what you want with me!" She calmly stated. "Your far to weak to resist me so why shouldn't I just hypnotise you again?" "You wouldn't dare!" suddenly she felt giddy and felt herself being moved into the console room.

 

Back at U.N.I.T HQ the men were all panic-ing 

 

"Doctor I am being very patient with you so you need to tell me why a police box is bigger on the inside right now!" "Brigadier I believe I have found Jo." Running over to the Doctor Yates and the brig were horrified by the sight before them- Jo's unconscious form on a screen was before them she had a cut that was bleeding down her face. At that moment the master appeared on the screen demanding to speak privately with the doctor.

 

"What did you do to her this time?!"  
"Me? Why nothing ,my dear doctor." He laughed.  
"Then why take her in the first place?"  
"Doctor I have a plan and this time you shall not intervene or..." He pointed his WOMD at her with a smirk plastered on his face.  
"What do you want man! Tell me what I do to get her back!!!" The doctor demanded.  
"Just bring me a missile at the position implanted into you TARDIS and you may have Miss Grant back.

 

Half an hour later...  
"Well where is Jo!"  
A clearly hypnotised Jo came out of the masters TARDIS.  
"Jo? Jo are you ok??" She didn't reply.  
"Now doctor my missile as reassurance for your lack of interference in my new plan." The master demanded .  
The Doctor handed him the small, deadly missile over and caught Jo just as she fell over from masters push.

"Hello Jo."  
"Hello Doctor" They smiled at each other. They looked toward the master, he had vanished.

 

Later they would be discussing how the brigadier was smart to trick the master with a dummy missile. Meanwhile in another universe the master was filled with fury. "Why ill kill that doctor and his little Jo Grant! I shall have my revenge."


	2. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST DISCOVERED WHUMP YAY!!!

They were in the TARDIS when it happened the doctor has known that recently Jo had been under the weather but did not realise the full extent.

Standing over the console room controls the doctor had yet to realise Jo was swaying where she was standing. "Doctor... I...I" She stopped abruptly as she saw blackness in the corners of her eyes the last thing she heard was the doctor yell her name and a thud as though something had hit the floor, hard.

The doctor looked up from his work on the TARDIS as he heard a thud. Noticing it was his beloved companion was now unconscious on the floor he started to panic. "JO!" He hollered. He fell to the floor beside her quickly checking her pulse finding it was faster than usual for a human being.

He quickly carried her to the sick bay to get some medical attention which was mainly fever reducer and sleep. She woke around an hour later and realised she had moved. " Doctor, What happened?"

"Ah, Well next time you are sick miss Grant you really do need to tell me." At this she looked down toward the floor, from the bed she was currently on. "You fainted in the console room, now what if I hadn't have been there and you'd have hit you head? What would you have done!?" 

Looking up she argued "Doctor I'm awfully sorry I didn't realise it was that bad if I knew I would've seen my doctor." They both smiled up at this, 'good she has her humour in tact then' he thought silently. 

"On our next adventure then Jo?"   
"Of course!" She smiled getting up reasonably easily, the doctors medicine worked very well.  
"Glad to have you aboard miss Grant." He teased.  
"Glad to be aboard doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i may have gone over it since then but hey what can ya do? Thanks for reading people please comment.


End file.
